


Late to the Circus

by furryfox74



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Gay Sex, Lemon, M/M, Sexual Content, anatomically corrrect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2014-09-24
Packaged: 2018-02-18 16:23:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2354897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/furryfox74/pseuds/furryfox74
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble I wrote up real quick. Jack and Aster become late to the circus.  Poor Jack wants to go the Circus that's in town so badly..Bunny has other Plans of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late to the Circus

Jack flew down the stairs in a rush, “C’mon Bunny-butt, We’re gonna be late!”

Bunny slowly descended the stairs as he spoke gruffly, “Who ya callin’ bunny-butt, ya bit of frostbite?”

Jack laughed as he waited by the burrow door, “You! Now c’mon!”

Bunny rushed toward Jack before he could open the door, “Now, now,” Aster pulled Jack into a hug, “Why don’t we stay in today and have some fun?”

Jack looked up into Aster’s green eyes, “I mean, we could,” Jack smiled slyly, “If it’s the kind of fun I think you mean?”

Aster kissed the top of Jack’s forehead, “You bet.” His smile mischievous.

“Yes!” Jack exclaimed, and shoved Bunny away, and formed a quick snowball and whipped it towards Aster.

Aster narrowly dodged it, “No fair! There’s no snow outside!” Aster glanced to the stairs and made a break for it.

“Sometimes fun isn’t fair!” Jack shouted as he raced behind Aster, missing Aster on purpose as he threw snowballs.

Aster took a quick turn towards their bedroom and hid.

Jack paused in the doorway, “Bunny, it’s all fun and games.” Jack teased as he walked through the threshold into the dark den.

“Until someone gets hurt.” Bunny said quietly from his hiding spot.

Jack tried to pinpoint where Aster was, but it was becoming frustrating, “Oh, don’t worry. No one’s gonna get hurt.”

“Lair,” Aster said hushed.

Jack stepped farther into their room. The light from the hallway started to fade as he tip-toed closer to their nest. He turned around quickly to the door slam shut.

A slight feeling of fear crept up Jack, “Aster…” His voice hesitant, “This isn’t funny.”

Suddenly Jack was tackled to the ground. He let out a short yelp as he fell back onto the nest. Candles unexpectedly lit up around the room and he could see Aster looming over him.

“Scared ya, did I, mate?” Aster smirked as he looked down at Jack’s scared expression.

Jack’s face swiftly turned from fear to anger, “No, you silly rabbit.”

Aster rolled his eyes, “Right. Well, we’re where I wanted to be.”

Jack shoved Aster off, “But, we’re late to the circus,” He pouted as he spoke.

“Hey now, you said this circus was all week.” Aster slightly mocked Jack by pouting.

Jack nodded, his grin returning, “That’s true. So I guess one day in won’t hurt.”

Aster smiled and rolled back over Jack, pinning his arms to the nest above his head. Jack gave devious grin and rubbed his thigh against Aster’s groin. Aster moaned as Jack rubbed in between his legs. Jack giggled at Aster’s response and raised his hips to meet Aster’s. Jack rolled his hips alongside Aster’s. Aster groaned with lust at the action’s of the winter spirit underneath him.

He growled as he ripped Jack’s hoody open revealing his pale, smooth torso. Aster pressed his face into Jack’s chest inhaled the spirit’s intoxicating scent of winter. Jack gasped at the feeling Aster’s wet nose upon his chest. Aster smiled at Jack’s reaction and used his free hand to pull down Jack’s dry leather pants.

Jack’s member sprang free as the pants were abandoned to the floor. Aster grinned at Jack, who held a blush at his lack of size. Jack glanced down and saw that Aster’s member had slid out of his slit and was dripping pre-cum onto Jack’s stomach. Jack looked back into Aster’s eyes, which had glazed over into a feral state. Jack smirked, he knew Aster was gone and he was prepared to take what the rabbit was about to dish out.

Jack slipped his legs out from beneath Aster and wrapped them around Aster loosely. Aster lowered his body so he was positioned right at Jack’s inviting hole. He roughly pushed inside Jack. Jack winced and promptly tightened his legs around Aster. Aster’s thrusts were short and quick.

Jack cried out in pleasure as Aster’s cock pounded his prostate, sending waves of euphoria through Jack’s body. Aster forcibly turned Jack onto his stomach, never leaving the warmth of Jack. Jack yelled as his legs were ripped from their tied position and twisted painfully. Jack soon forgot the pain as Aster laid on top of him and began to thrust roughly into Jack. Jack’s moans and cries muffled by the nest in the face.

Aster’s thrust became slower and he pulled out more so he could thrust farther in with more driving force. Jack closed his eyes as the pleasure had become too much and he could feel his orgasm climbing through his will.

Aster pulled out of Jack until just the tip of his member was inside Jack and he drilled into Jack releasing his orgasm inside Jack. Jack felt Aster’s cum shoot inside him, causing him to lose his will-power and cum. His seed trapped beneath his stomach as Aster held himself inside Jack, still cumming.

Jack pushed with what little force he had against Aster. Aster moaned loudly against Jack, his orgasm slowly subsiding. He sighed as Jack laid beneath him, his senses gradually coming back. He raised himself up and looked down at his person. He smiled and slowly pulled out of Jack, his cum slightly leaking out and down Jack’s balls.

Jack moaned as his ass felt sore and his legs like jelly. Aster flopped down next to Jack and rubbed his back. Jack turned his head to look at Aster. Aster returned the lazy smile Jack was giving him.

Jack turned onto his side, “So…we’re going to miss the circus this week.”

Aster raised an eyebrow, “Why’s that, love?”

Jack laughed lightly, “I don’t think I’ll be able to walk or stand this week.”

Aster laughed with him, “We’ll just have to make good use of the time inside.”

Jack smiled slyly, “It’ll have to make up for the lack circus.”

Aster smiled, “Oh, it will. I promise.” He leaned forward and kissed Jack softly on his lips.

 


End file.
